City of Noirlendale
Noirlendale is a town shrouded in mystery. Like its sister city, Kardavous, its origins date back to the Dark Ages of the 1200s. It is located about 1 Hour south of Kardavous (by car), with a lush forest before it, and the majestic Carpathian Mountains behind, providing a natural border and protection. Roughly about 10 sq miles in size, the town only has a population of around 600 people. The town proper (the area within the gates) is about 3 sq miles, while the rest consists of the surrounding mountain areas, forest, farms and estates located throughout. Noirlendale long had its borders closed and kept from the public eye for some reason no one really explains short of implying that they wished to protect their historical value. In mid-2013, the town’s leaders finally decided to open their gates to the world, allowing tourism to become a major income to the town as they presented themselves as an authentic, historical area of that long lost time period. Anyone visiting Noirlendale will feel as though transported back in time with the authentic architecture as well as the townspeople who look quite the part. In an effort to accommodate the modern tourists as well as those who wish to remain as citizens, a recent addition to the town, the Heritage Lofts, were built with modern amenities inside while maintaining the proper architecture to the time period on the exterior. Taken as a measure to protect its historical value, there is no automotive traffic allowed within the town proper. A parking area has been set up just outside the gates for those visiting to leave their vehicles. Emergency vehicles are the only one allowed through the city, though they have their own access roads to avoid using the main streets. Bicycles are allowed, however, and the town provides horse-drawn carriage as a means of transportation as well. Anyone looking into the political face of Noirlendale will see that is is ruled as a small, independent nation by a monarch. The Stoinovs have remained the ruling family for countless of generations, though a look into their history explains that they are not the family that was in power during the town’s inception long ago, but rather came into power shortly afterwards. It is said that the first king of Noirlendale became corrupt, subjugating his people, until another noble (Lord Stoinov) led a rebellion and successfully removed the threat to his beloved town and people. Thereafter, the Stoinov family has ruled, always seeing to the best interest of those under their protection. To this extent, sometime around the year 1230, a treaty was struck with the nearby town of Kardavous. This treaty remains in place to this day. Places of interest: * The Rose Garden * The Arena * The Tavern (locals will say the food, particularly the stew, is the very best for several miles) The rose garden is truly a sight to behold, and is a popular area for visiting tourists to stop by. Bearing roses of a wide variety of colors, the garden has natural walkways that people can use to admire each species of flower. One area has a gazebo in which people can sit and just enjoy the tranquil atmosphere. Seemingly out of place, there is a single, beautiful cherry blossom tree nestled amongst the roses. Anyone asking as to how or why the tree came to be in the garden is told that no one has any idea, simply that it was added long ago for some unknown reason. In the center of the garden, there is a rather large red rose bush whose blossoming buds seem to just draw the eye. Every now and then, there is a man who comes to the garden and plays the violin. There is a legend that accompanies the garden, and the story is easily accessible through the locals. As the story goes, the garden was planted long ago during the Dark Ages era of the 1200s, though no one knows the exact date. Given as a gift to the current ruler’s daughter, Nicole, she showered the garden with care and love, and any who entered it could feel it. No one knows for certain how this could be, but the roses always remained in bloom, regardless of the weather or time of year. Some claim Nicole love for her roses was responsible for the phenomenon. Nicole’s other love was of her twin brother, and the two held a special bond. Shortly after their 12th birthday, tragedy struck. Attacked by unknown assailants as they were out together, her twin sought to protect her. The Fates were unkind that night, as in his fervor to save his sister, he inadvertently wounded her mortally. Having been injured himself, and having lost consciousness, he did not know what had occurred until he awakened and informed by his grief-stricken parents. It was as if a light had been snuffed from the world. The town, as a whole, mourned the loss of their beloved princess. In her honor, she was buried beneath the largest of her red rose bushes, to forever be a part of her treasured garden. To this day, the townsfolk stopping by the garden will occasionally pay their formal respects to her.